


Красноногий филандер

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, kelRian



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [6]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, turn into animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: В этом мире половой диморфизм альф и омег не выражен, да и гона нет, но во время брачного периода омеги превращаются в различных животных.





	Красноногий филандер

Толпа на площади возбужденно гудела. Раздавалось залихвацкое: «Слева заходи!», «Уйдет же!», «Эх, растяпа». Нейдхард Мюллер, сгорая от любопытства, подошел поближе.

Ловили определенно омегу. Большая удача встретить омегу в брачный период, которая столь беспечно не озаботилась о спутнике или убежище заранее. Зато победа будет сладка. Каждому альфе приятно чувствовать себя триумфатором, а то и спасителем чьей-то жизни. Разум перекинувшейся омеги не сильно отличался от разума животного, в которого она превращалась. А значит, они пугались машин, застревали в трубах, могли замерзнуть или не найти подходящей пищи. Что делать, если ты какая-нибудь коала и оказался в самом сердце каменных джунглей зимой?

Брачующихся омег обожали, им потакали, их носили на руках, да и закон был на их стороне. Если вдруг посреди города появлялся ошалевший от избытка звуков тигр, то полагалось не пристрелить его, а отойти, дать зверю прийти в себя и, если не найдется смельчаков, вызвать специальную службу. Случались такие недоразумения достаточно редко, да и какой альфа откажется от последующей благодарности? Считалось, что омега в природном обличье знает, кто именно станет для нее лучшей парой на этот раз, что льстило неимоверно.

Хотя что делать, если тебе встретится, к примеру, жираф, а ты живешь в квартире? Селить его во дворе и ласково гладить по носу из окна, пока он не соизволит успокоиться и превратиться в человека?

На площади ловили явно не жирафа и даже не носорога. Это был кто-то маленький, юркий, успевший порядочно измотать альф. Краем глаза Нейдхард успел заметить пару черных мундиров в толпе. А что? Солдаты тоже люди, они тоже хотят тепла и ласки.

Омега проскочила между ног у охотников и, яростно вереща, чуть не сбила Нейдхарда на землю.

Зверек оказался чем-то похож на кенгуру, только маленький, с аккуратными ушками, в меру длинным хвостом и рыжей шубкой. Руки, чтобы помочь забраться на себя, Мюллер подставил сам. Зверек ругался на чем свет стоит, но они явно были знакомы.

— Гюнтер, это ты? — чувствуя, как замерло от нежности сердце, спросил Мюллер.

Конечно, омега не ответила, она еще пока не умела говорить. Погладив ее по мягкой шерстке, Нейдхард смущенно улыбнулся.

Он так и не смог найти никого после приключения молодости, а это был настоящий подарок, особенно если омегой действительно окажется Гюнтер Кисслинг. Не сказать, чтобы Мюллер был тайно влюблен в начальника охраны, но он ему нравился своей уверенностью и умением бесшумно ходить. Конечно, ему бы больше подошел леопард — не могли же его называть пантерой просто так, но животные образы встречались самые непредсказуемые, и о них не было принято говорить. Тайна-сюрприз. Омеги иногда бывали чудовищно кокетливыми или просто стеснялись. Не все же обращаются в благородных хищных птиц или могучих зверей. Как быть, если ты адмирал, а раз в три года становишься полевкой на пару дней, и любой дворовый кот норовит тебя сожрать, не разобрав количество завитушек на валяющейся рядом одежде?

— О, красноногий филандер, — протянула девушка в зоомагазине, подбирая корм. — Редкая удача.

Мюллер изо всех сил старался не светиться от счастья и радости. Возможно, он просто реагировал как альфа, а может, все дело было в том, что наконец успокоившаяся омега очаровательно прижималась теплой милой щекой к шее и гладить ее оказалось одно удовольствие. Правда хвост, покрытый короткой редкой щетиной, она возмущенно отдергивала.

Если красноногий, значит, точно Гюнтер. Такой же стремительный и с умной мордочкой, то есть лицом. Угадывать в филандере знакомые черты было забавно. Мюллер знал не так уж и много рыжих омег — ошибки быть не могло.

Приняв у продавца объемный пакет со всем необходимым, Нейдхард вдохнул приятный аромат и потерся подбородком между ушек. Филандер не возражал, хотя он был слишком занят попытками расстегнуть ему китель.

— Мне кажется, он хочет спрятаться. Если вы пустите его внутрь, ему будет спокойнее. И нести удобнее — он же тяжелый, — посоветовала девушка.

Расплывшись в довольной улыбке, Нейдхард дал зверьку юркнуть за пазуху. Тот уютно завозился, устраиваясь, громко вздохнул и засопел. Осталось надеяться, что перекинется он уже дома. Раздумывая, какой плед пустить на гнездо, Нейдхард быстрым шагом двинулся в сторону квартиры. Он только один раз остановился и заглянул «внутрь», чтобы удостовериться, что все хорошо. Все определенно было хорошо, хотя там оказалось ужасно жарко, душно, и совершенно неясно, где какая часть тела.

Следующие два дня Мюллер провел как влюбленный идиот. Он смотрел, как филандер ест, спит, изучает дом, устраивает норку на постели или просто лезет на руки, чтобы его грели еще лучше. Похоже, он мерз, но с этим Нейдхард ничего не мог поделать. Батареи работали, ну и было мелочно приятно давать согреваться об себя.

Никто не знал, как много помнят омеги из своих «звериных» периодов. Возможно, это было как со снами? Одни запоминались лучше, другие хуже. Иллюзий Нейдхард не строил, но все равно чувствовал себя особенным. Неважно почему, но омега выбрала его.

На третье утро, счастливо насвистывая, Нейдхард варил кофе. Тайна должна была открыться вот-вот, поэтому кофе он варил сразу на двоих, а в холодильнике лежало приличное вино и несколько деликатесов на обед. И торт, конечно же. Пусть омега придет в себя не в роскошном особняке знатного господина, но уж внимание она должна была оценить.

Омега оценила. То есть, пока Нейдхард пребывал в параличе, омега не дала убежать кофе, достала из шкафа самую большую кружку и, налив себе двойную порцию, хмуро села за стол.

— Доброе утро, ваше превосходительство, — шепотом сказал Мюллер.

Омега посмотрела на него черным правым глазом и левым голубым, после чего молча уставилась в кофе.

Для адмирала Оскара фон Ройенталя утро вряд ли было добрым.

Допив чашку, Ройенталь стал более похож на человека, хотя Нейдхард бы не отказался от филандера. Тот определенно был нежнее и ласковее. Не то что этот независимый высокомерный командир, приходящий в адмиральский клуб, кажется, только тогда, когда его вытаскивал туда Миттермайер. Адмирал Миттермайер был женат и славен верностью супруге — это Нейдхард знал точно, поэтому шансы, что его скромное жилище возьмут штурмом, после чего в назидание сравняют с землей, были не очень велики.

— Значит, я опять выбрал вас, — Ройенталь откинулся на стуле, смерил Мюллера оценивающим взглядом и, не дождавшись ответа, встал к холодильнику.

Пристально изучив его содержимое, он достал контейнер с куском ветчины, заготовленной на торжественный ужин при свечах. Ветчину полагалось сначала запечь в духовке, покрыв горчично-яичной глазурью, а потом нарезать на прозрачно-тонкие ломтики. У Нейдхарда даже был специальный нож. К ветчине он подготовил легкое красное вино — за знакомство, — сырное ассорти, масло с соседней фермы и немного овощей оттуда же. Особенно Нейдхард гордился набором маленьких помидорок всевозможных форм и расцветок.

— Ненавижу траву, — хмуро процедил Ройенталь, высвободил мясо из сетки и отрезал себе здоровый кусок. — И я не Кисслинг.

— Простите, ваше превосходительство, — Мюллер постарался не заикаться. В конце концов, недовольного Ройенталя он уже видел и как-то пережил это знаменательное событие. — Мне в голову не пришло, что…

— Что я кенгуру? Что я превращаюсь в кенгуру-недомерка, которого можно схватить в охапку и унести куда вздумается? Если вы хоть одной живой душе проболтаетесь об этом, Мюллер... — он откусил здоровый кусок и, едва прожевав, заглотил. Нейдхард старательно не дышал, чтобы не вызывать начальственный гнев. — Впрочем, о наших отношениях вы похвально молчали, и это приятно.

Мюллер был младшим лейтенантом, когда у них случилась интрижка. Ройенталь был, как дьявол, красив, внимателен, ласков и опытен — устоять перед ним оказалось невозможно. До сих пор по ночам иногда снилось, как он встречал у подъезда, дарил приятные безделушки, сейчас заботливо убранные в коробку, чтобы не попадались на глаза, — выкинуть Нейдхард так и не решился. А еще Ройенталь умудрялся наслаждаться его неопытностью так искренне, что Мюллеру не было стыдно. Ему, альфе, даже нравилось быть ведомым. Это не менее приятно, чем защищать или обустраивать дом. Но отмалчивался он не потому, что когда-то дал омеге взять себя, а потому, что Ройенталь тогда, невнятно попрощавшись, улетел в небо. Нейдхард же остался на Одине.

Спустя несколько лет, когда они встретились в штабе Райнхарда, оказалось, что Нейдхард все также попадает под очарование колдовских глаз и с, пожалуй, излишним вниманием интересуется спутницами Ройенталя. А еще ловит его, прячет под китель и кормит самой дорогой травой, которая только была в зоомагазине! Ну не нашлось там опавших листьев! Не завезли.

— У вас есть запасная зубная щетка? — разочарованно поболтав гущу в кофейнике, спросил Ройенталь. Он все еще ненавидел весь мир.

— Да, конечно. Полотенца и одежду, да? — делать хоть что-то оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем стоять столбом.

Сорочку и штаны Ройенталь отверг, как и новое нераспакованное белье. Взяв полотенца и халат, он отправился в душ, дав наконец Нейдхарду возможность выпить кофе и пересмотреть меню на вечер, подготовив его в двух вариантах. На случай если Ройенталь прямиком из душа отправится в такси или все же решит, для надежности, еще одну ночь провести в убежище — довольно часто даже после обращения состояние омег оставалось нестабильным. Наверное, стоило его заверить, что ему нечего опасаться в доме Нейдхарда и что никто не будет брать его силой, но это и так казалось очевидным.

Дверь ванной комнаты открылась, и Мюллер выглянул в коридор, чтобы проверить, не нужна ли помощь.

Оскар фон Ройенталь крутился перед зеркалом. Он поправил халат, иначе уложил мокрые волосы, придирчиво осмотрел себя и только потом обернулся.

— Почему вы все еще живете в квартире? Разве жалования недостаточно на особняк? — требовательно спросил он, вероятно, имитируя светскую беседу.

— Я племяннице деньги отправляю, — улыбнулся Нейдхард. Он и забыл, каким красивым бывал довольный собой, разморенный после водных процедур Оскар.

— Точно. Ульрика, правильно?

— Да, — Мюллер очарованно улыбнулся. Игнорировать брачный период омеги не получалось даже с поправкой на спесивость последней. — Мне так спокойнее, а она может не торопиться замуж.

— Понимаю ее. Вы же тоже не связаны обязательствами?

— Нет, — подтвердил Нейдхард, догадываясь, к чему вопрос.

— Значит, получите свою награду. Не зря же вы меня носили на руках.

Ройенталь вдруг оказался рядом, весь. Разгоряченный, пахнущий шампунем Мюллера, нарочито доступный в халате с чужого плеча, упоительно ведомый. В этот раз он предлагал себя, давал себя целовать, прикасаться, манил за собой. Устоять было невозможно, да Нейдхард и не пытался.

— Сколько раз тебя сшивали? — спросил Оскар, наблюдая, как раздевается Нейдхард.

Стало неловко. Шрамы он свел, какие получилось, но левое плечо опустилось. В форме не бросалось в глаза, а вот так — было заметно.

— Достаточно, — вышло грубовато.

Нейдхард действительно был больше не тот молоденький невинный юноша, которого запомнил Ройенталь, чьей нежностью он восхищался когда-то давно.

Нависнуть, подчеркивая, кто из них альфа, казалось правильным, но Нейдхард не был готов к тому, как тщательно будет Оскар изучать губами едва заметные шрамы на плечах.

Потом, когда окончательно удовлетворенный Оскар пристроил голову у него на груди, Нейдхард осторожно его обнял и поцеловал в макушку. Легко-легко, чтобы суровый адмирал не заметил этой нежности.

Заметил.

Раздался хлопок, и комнату огласило пронзительное верещание.

Филандер неглубоко, но ужасно обидно укусил Мюллера за плечо, кровь тут же пятнами осталась на наволочке и простыне. Невнятно ругаясь, Мюллер побежал на кухню за аптечкой, а филандер все так же возмущенно начал драть одеяло, устраивая гнездо.

Ну, естественно, оказавшись снова зверьком, Ройенталь перепугался, что его поймали, и наказал обидчика. Альфа мог начинать охоту заново, если, конечно, решится зайти в собственную спальню. Зато пытаясь остановить кровь, Мюллер точно понял, что этот шрам сводить не будет и при случае, когда брачный период закончится, обязательно продемонстрирует его Ройенталю. Если то, что он не свернул ему шею при возможности, не является доказательством верных шансов на любовь до гроба, то тогда что?


End file.
